The Hyrule Fantasy (OLD)
by Diablo Fuega
Summary: The Royal Family of Hyrule has never given the people of South Hyrule any love. When Link, a royal farmer, sets off to settle things with the king, he gets himself caught up in a quest to save the world from darkness. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm Diablo Fuega, and this is my first Fanfic...

...so yeah, I have nothing else to say besides the fact that this story is based on the first game in the Zelda Series,

which didn't really have much story, which made me want to start a new fanfic based on it.

**~PLEASE NOTE THAT THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN THE GAME WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY~**

In the far away land of Hyrule,

There existed a set of magical golden triangles.

One which granted it's user great wisdom,

and the other great power.

These relics became known as the Triforces, which have been said to have been left behind by the goddesses of the land as a gift to their people.

However, the goddesses were unaware of the greed and lust for power the people had, and a war ensued for the Golden Power of the Gods.

However, during these times, a hero appeared, and with his courage, banished the evil from Hyrule, and was able to claim the Triforces, giving them to the Royal family, for which they have kept safe for many years.

That is to say, until now...

**~The Hyrule Fantasy~**


	2. 1: Link's Awakening

"Impa, how much further until we reach southern Hyrule?"

"Yes Impa, when will we arrive?"

"Have patience your majesty, you too princess. You do not need to rush."

"How can I be patient when the people there are suffering due to the lack of of our governance?"

"Just..be patient. Once we scale Death Mountain, we'll arrive at Renado Village."

Chapter One

In the land of southern Hyrule, known better as Hyrule South, there lived a family of farmers. This family had been living well throughout the generations, due to their loyalty to the Royal family of Hyrule. However, there was one boy who did not acknowledge the governance of the Royal Family, he was known throughout his hometown, as Link.

"Hurry up!"

It was 7:00 am in the Town of Malon, famous for its lush crops and healthy livestock.

"Link, get up!"

"N-No...I'm too tired!"

SPLASH!

"Auugh!"

"I told you to get up!"

"Well, you should've just spoken louder!

(Sniff Sniff) What did you splash me with! "

"Spoiled Milk, now hurry up and get dressed! There are some very important people coming to visit our town!"

"And who are they ?"

"You know who I'm speaking of."

Link got up from his bed, his nightgown soaked with spoiled fluids dripping from his bed. He was not amused. Link knew who was coming, The Royal Family of Hyrule. Link did not like them, as they barely support the people of Hyrule South, both financially and morally, supposedly letting the people up in the north thrive and prosper, while the ones in the south have to deal with financial issues, constant wind storms and disease. These problems, however, do not apply to the life of Link's family, as they have been providing the Royal Family with the best crops and livestock they have, in return being given a blessing from them, allowing them to live without having to pay the taxes and other economic penalties the others have to, which Link thinks is completely unfair. However, his family is still considered some of the lowest of the low in Hyrule.

After changing into his farming clothes, Link went outside to discuss the importance of the Royal Family with his Father while tending to their cuccos.

"Dad, I'm sick and tired of the Royal Family ruling over the others like they're their slaves, can't we do anything abo-"

Link's father put his mouth over Link's mouth, and whispered:

"Be quiet Link! We can't do anything to stand against them. They are the most powerful beings in Hyrule itself, because they possess something we don't have."

"And what would that be? What does it have to do with the power of His Majesty?"

Link was furious, as his father acted as if the Royal Family were the gods of Hyrule, which he thought was completely unacceptable. However, he soon saw that his father had started to looked depressed.

"Link...Do you know the legend of the Golden Power?"

Link was absolutely dumbfounded by his question.

"I don't think so. What's it about?"

Link's Father cleared his through and began to speak.

He spoke to his son of the Triforces, the mystical objects that were once sought out by many people of Hyrule. He told him of a chest that his family has kept safe for many generations, which was given to them during a time when people fought to seize the Golden Power of the Gods. That chest was supposed to contain something vital to the kingdom's safety.

Link was fascinated by the story of the Triforces. "So, dad, where are they now?"

Link's father pointed to a mountain far in the north. "As of now, it's in the hands of the Royal Family of Hyrule."

Link gasped at the mention of the Royal Family. "But...how?"

Link's father sighed. "During those dark times, an ancient evil was able to seize the Golden Power, and ruled Hyrule with an iron fist. When all hope seemed to be lost, a young boy with great courage came and overthrew the evil, and claimed the Triforces for himself. He eventually gave them to the Royal Family to keep it safe from anyone unworthy to wield them."

Link was shocked. He had no Idea that the Royal Family had so much power. However, he still couldn't accept them as the ones to be up on the throne.

Link then took a break from farming and went inside his house to get a drink of water. However when he went back outside, he saw what looked like a horse carriage appearing from down the road.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cry: "The King is here! HE'S HERE!"

Link knew this meant trouble. The King might be here to punish some of the people in Malon for not paying their taxes. He watched as the carriage went up the road, until it stopped right in front of Link's farm.

A young soldier jumped down from it and went to go see Link. He didn't look very happy. "You're Link, right?"

Link silently nodded his head, and the soldier told him that the King Harkinian would like to see him, so Link went up to the carriage, his father following him. The King was dressed in fine silk robes, covered with lush patterns that ran across them. "Hello there. There's something I'd like to discuss with you two."


	3. 2: Cataclysm

**Chapter Two**

Link's parents were trembling, unable to greet the King properly. Link, knowing that he had to take action, stepped forward. "What do you want? There's nothing here for you yet Harkinian, you've already taken most of our crops a couple of weeks ago—"

The soldier stomped his foot very loudly on the ground. "Young boy! That is no way to treat our honorable King Harkinian, you should show a little respect to dirty no good-"

The King put his hand on the soldier's shoulder. "That enough Rune! This is the third time you've threatened an innocent villager this week! You better shut your mouth or you'll be scrubbing my feet every night before I go to bed!"

The young soldier, Rune, nodded his head and sighed, his face bright red. "Fine then, your majesty..."

Rune then slowly went back into the carriage, completely embarrassed about what had happened. The King then stepped out of the horse carriage and walked up to Link, and silently whispered in his ear.

"Forgive that young rookie, he's only trying to show his loyalty to me."

Link then glanced towards Rune, who was sitting inside the carriage, his head hanging down from his head in shame. The King then continued to whisper:

"His father was once a proud Knight of Hyrule, until one day, he disappeared. Many of my subjects up in the north believed that he left his this land to serve a kingdom in a faraway land, and his family's been put to shame ever since." After the King was done whispering, Link silently nodded his head, understanding all that he had told him.

"Y-Your Majesty." Link heard a voice behind, and turned around to see his mother, who had just come back from the hospital after sustaining a minor injury yesterday. She, like her husband, was trembling with fear. She slowly went up to the King, and went down to the ground a bowed to him. "Your Majesty, What are you doing here?"

The King chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing my dear. I have just come to reclaim something from you three."

Link's father then stopped trembling, and scurried quickly towards the King. He stopped in front of him, his face and began to tremble once more. "What do you need m'lord? You're not going to take the farms away from us are you?"

The King let out a belly laugh. "Of course not! You people are my favourite out of all these muddy people here in South Hyrule."

Link grumbled. "Not all of the people here are dirt y'know. A lot of people here are very loyal to you sir. Well, atleast, most of them are."

The King gave Link a weird stare, and then continued to speak to Link's mother. "I have come to reclaim that chest that was given to you during the war of the Golden Power."

Link's father then turned towards the old stable a dashed towards it, to go retrieve the chest the king wished to have. Link, however, was suspicious. Why diid the King need the chest, and what was inside it? A few moments later, Link's father came back, dragging the chest behind him. Link dropped his jaw. He had never seen anything more beautiful. It had a jewel encrusted lock and a shiny gold rim, which made it shine in the sunlight. The King then called Rune back outside of the carriage. "Rune, load this up to the back of the carriage."

The young soldier gave the King a salute, and lifted the chest using his gauntlets and threw it to the back of the carriage. Link then gave the King a really nasty look and asked him: "Why do you need that chest? It belongs to us! We were given the task of keeping it out of the hands of evil, not you!"

The King chuckled. He then told Link to go take another look at the chest. Link went to the back of the carriage and carefully observed the chest. Surely enough, he spotted something that made him grumble in disappointment.

It was the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule, which meant that the chest belonged to them. Link then sighed and went back to the King. "Well, don't we get anything in return?"

The King then dug his left hand through a deep pocket in his robe, pulling out a large sack, and threw it front of Link's feet. "Here you go, 500 rupees."

Link's parents then lunged at the sack, and opened it up revealing that the King spoke the truth. They looked absolutely joyful, however, Link was not.

As King Harkinian and Rune climbed back into the horse carriage, Link walked back inside his house to eat something. He looked out the kitchen window as he watched The King and Rune leave, waving at his parents goodbye.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Link was twirling his spoon In his soup at the dinner table. His parents were a bit worried about him. Link's mother passed a plate of bread slices down to Link. "Are you okay, Link? You've been acting strange ever since the King left a few hours ago."

Link then stood up from his seat. "Um, may I be excused from dinner?"

Link's parents both nodded their heads, and Link went upstairs into his room. He took of his work clothes and lay down onto his bed in his underwear, still wondering what the King needing that beautiful chest for. Link knew that the chest must contain something of extreme value or importance, as it was given to his ancestors for safekeeping. A few moments later, Link heard someone knocking on the front door downstairs. He then heard a scream, possibly his mothers, and the clash of swords. Link then changed into a green tunic and burst downstairs to see what the ruckus was all about. However, when he went down, he saw that the front door got busted down. He looked for his parents, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Link then heard another scream.

"Auugh!"

He rushed outside, his heart racing, only to see one of the most terrifying things he's ever seen. He saw his father, down on the ground facing upwards, his eyes open wide and his chest covered in blood. Next to him, Link saw a Hyrulean soldier, holding a bloody dagger. He went down to his father his eyes wet with tears. "Dad...Dad!"

Link's father was barely breathing, as Link saw that the wound on his chest seemed to go all the way to his lungs. Link's father, mortally wounded, struggled to breathe his last words:

"_Link...you must run_."

With that his body became cold, and his eyes slowly closed. Link couldn't bear the pain he felt in his heart.


End file.
